Let's Be Honest
by SchuylerDawn
Summary: InuYasha is stricken with a broken family and blossoming new relationship; can he be able to find where his heart and mind really need to be. Can he fix the family he tore apart for the sake of his son and soon-to-be ex-wife? Or let the pieces fall and spend time with an old flame. ( Currently a pilot to see if this story gets enough attention for more.)
1. The Paperwork - Chapter 1

"These need to be signed by Sunday." She stated while handing him a manila folder containing paperwork for him. "And I really do mean by Sunday, please." She attempted to plea, knowing he'd put it off and it wouldn't get done. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya…" He grunted tucking the folder under his arm and holding it in place. They just seemed to stand there in a silence, looking at one another. Finally she just shook her head and just knew this was his way of being _serious_. "Look InuYasha, you're the one who wanted to make big boy decisions." Kagome sighed, glancing out into the yard "So you have to take on the big boy responsibilities." She finished, tugging at her pony tail. He snarled lightly but she shook it off. InuYasha just huffed and looked at his soon-to-be ex-wife; seeing at how she was ready to go to work at her second job. It irritated him to no end that she wouldn't just quit but she refused to quit.

"Crap, I'm late." Kagome muttered glancing at InuYasha to then the front yard. "Kai, baby I've got to go now." InuYasha and Kagome watched as a young four year old boy ran from the midst of the front yard to his mother and father. Kagome embraced him as he reached her, she would kiss his cheeks and forehead, and the Kai blurted out with vast amounts of laughter. InuYasha leaned against the doorway of his home, watching them. The corner of his mouth tugged out a smile. "You're going to be good for daddy, right?" Kagome asked the child as she ran her fingers through his hair, his amber eyes glistened with joy. "Yes mommy." He nuzzled into her neck and smiled. Kagome would hand her son off to InuYasha; looking at them both they look absolutely identical. Not only in appearance but attitude as well, Kagome always had her hands full either way. "Good, mommy will pick you up Sunday afternoon." She kissed his forehead one last time.

"And don't forget that paperwork please." Was all Kagome would say to InuYasha before getting into her car and fading into the distance as she left. InuYasha held the ecstatic four year old who continued to wave to his mom even after she was long gone. "Come on bud." InuYasha tossed him onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Kai burst out in laughter. The rest of the evening would be of the two rough housing, watching action movies and grubbing on tons of food. They lived up to the guy thing for sure.

"Dad, watch out!" Kai screeched, running towards his father. InuYasha hadn't reacted fast enough before Kai could reach him. "They've got me! The poison!" InuYasha fell to the floor, holding his arm out to Kai "Save me super Kai! Use your demon powers!" That's when Kai used his own personal battle cry, slashing the air with his hand and defeating the demons. "I saved you dad!" Kai pounced his father. InuYasha laughed. "Hell yeah you did." At that moment both their faces froze, before grinning

"Don't tell your mom I cursed."

"Deal dad."

Later that evening, Kai and InuYasha would be lying in bed; only a TV to illuminate the room. Kai snuggled into his father's side, InuYasha's eyes connected with TV until he heard Kai whimper lightly. Glancing down at the smudged outline of his son, he grinned lightly. Though his marriage with Kagome wasn't falling into place at least he was blessed with the bundle of energy and joy beside him.

He could remember years before he'd never expect or had the desire to be a dad. He was too cold hearted and mean to even be able to stand children near him. It was of course that Kai wasn't planned but Kagome and InuYasha were lucky enough that they'd already been married shortly after finding out about them expecting. It was Kagome that gave him the strength and ability to be the dad he was. She encouraged him in every way. _Stupid Kagome…_ he thought, even though he was the stupid one not her. She was doing what was right.

"Let's go little man." InuYasha stepped out of his car, moving to open the back door of the car for Kai to hop out. They'd decided to have a play date with his _cousins. _They'd walk side by side, though Kai attempted to fall in synch with his dad's footsteps, nearly tripping over himself every time; they'd made it to the front door. Almost automatically being greeted by InuYasha's best friend Miroku, who was also considered Kai's uncle. "Hey man, glad you two could make it." Miroku grinned as he let them in. Miroku was working as a pediatric doctor, so he and his wife Sango were able to provide for their three little ones. "So how are you?" Miroku asked guiding InuYasha and Kai to the living room where the twins had invaded with toys and pillow forts. "Girls, Kai is here," Miroku surprised them "Why don't you guys all play nice." Before they knew it Kai had already made his way over to the twins and they started a war within the living room.

InuYasha and Miroku escaped outside to sit and talk, but still able to keep any out on the kids. "So," Miroku began "How've you been?" InuYasha knew exactly what he was getting at. "I'm fine, believe me." InuYasha lied. "Come on InuYasha, you can't let it build up." Miroku pressed. The tone had dropped; Miroku sipped his tea right before clearing his throat. "So, is Kikyo staying at your place?" Miroku asked out of curiosity, InuYasha huffed. "No, she said she'd rather not try until the divorce is final." InuYasha watched the sky; he could hear Kai's dramatic story telling meshing with the twin's sound effects and dialogue. "You know it's not too late to change things InuYasha." Miroku muttered, sipping his tea once again. Before InuYasha could respond they were being graced with a new presence. "Hey you two." A breathless voice called from behind them, they glanced to see Sango standing in the doorway. "Hey gorgeous." Miroku grinned at his wife; she rolled her eyes a bit "You know I was apparently the evil momatron that was invading their pillow village?" She enthused on her venture through the kid's massive pillow city in the living room. "Oh that's a new one." Miroku added, before they'd make faces at one another.

Sango had InuYasha and Kai stay for dinner, knowing that if InuYasha was lazy the two of them would eat nothing more than ramen. She knew Kagome would have a fit if that was the case.

By the time dinner was over, all three kids were rubbing their eyes and yawning in a chain reaction. "Thanks guys for having us." InuYasha said to his two good friends as they cared for their own kin. "You know you're always welcome." Sango added with a caring smile. InuYasha said his final thanks and left, carrying a sleepy Kai. By the time they reached home, Kai was lightly snoring away in his car seat. InuYasha tucked him away in the large bed they shared. InuYasha found himself sprawled out on the couch of his living room, TV on but he didn't care to watch whatever he flipped on. Pulling out his phone, he'd check to see if his girlfriend Kikyo had bothered to call or text.

Nothing.

He sent her something but shrugged it off, exhausted by the daily activities. _You know it's not too late to change things, InuYasha. _Were the words that he had not answered too? InuYasha had already found himself in a constantly love triangle but with the divorce he didn't want to think about anything. He could feel the presence of that burden of a manila folder Kagome had left him with.

_Stupid _


	2. Author's Update

Hello everyone!

Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story! I'm still working on chapters but I also just finished school so I'm having a little me time. Chapters are already typed out, I'm simply reviewing them and assuring everything is just right. I'm excited to continue this story!

Take care everyone, I'm not giving up on this story.


	3. Babe - Chapter 2

"Babe" the faint voice echoed in InuYasha's ear, as he opened his eyes he'd stare into the blurred darkness. Though he could see a figure, he couldn't make it out and due to him being drained of energy, his sense didn't seem to kick in properly. 'Kagome..?' he thought to himself, propping himself up with his elbow. It wasn't until he could see it was Kikyo standing over him in the darkness of his living room. "Kikyo? What are you doing here?" he asked rubbing his eye though he could clearly see her expression fall into disappointment. "So, am I not allowed to stop by?" she asked folding her arms, forming a small pout. InuYasha raised his brow while glancing to the digital clock near his television. "You stop by at three in the morning?" he questioned as he sat up, feeling the ache in his neck from sleeping awkwardly on the couch. "I don't see why the time should matter," she huffed placing herself beside him on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder "I do worry about my boyfriend you know." InuYasha didn't like to be rude but he pulled himself away from her, she looked to him in confusion. "Even though I messaged you every day since you left?" He pointed out; they had been able to see each other in the darkness at this point. "I'm sorry; I was caught up with work and this project." She looked sincere and slightly hurt, mainly because of the way he was acting. He knew it wasn't completely fair to her but he also didn't appreciate her late night invasions.

While InuYasha found himself more at ease he was about to mutter a small apology to her but before he knew it Kikyo was nuzzling into his neck, pecking along the way. "C'mon, not here," he muttered "Kai is in the next room." InuYasha knew that if Kai were to walk in, he'd eventually feel the wrath of Kagome. Not a pretty sight sometimes. Her breath hit his neck with a warm sensation, he closed his eyes in hope she'd stop seeing he had no interest; but she wasn't stupid. "We can be quiet." Kikyo practically whispered "It'll be exciting." She added. InuYasha shook his head wanting to push her away but didn't. He felt paralyzed by his own free will, with Kikyo kissing his neck and her hand traveling to other regions of his body. InuYasha shook with excitement. 'Damn it,' he thought, letting his head fall back. Kikyo found herself crawling onto his lap. "InuYasha," her voice panted "Kiss me." She finished. Automatically, he grasped her chin lightly and kissed her, violently.

'Why can't I ever say no to her…' he thought while kissing Kikyo, their bodies fell in motion moving together as one.

"Daddy?" squeaked from the darkness, startling both InuYasha and Kikyo; yet they remained frozen in place. 'Crap...' was all InuYasha was able to do for a moment before Kai spoke out once again. "Daddy, are you there?" Kai called out, yawning halfway through. InuYasha couldn't be more happy that they kept the lights off and their clothing on. InuYasha pushed Kikyo aside from his lap so he could tend to his sleepy son. The small figure stood in the doorway of the bedroom, lazily. "Daddy's right here." InuYasha spoke to Kai, picking him up and feeling Kai instantly fall limp with exhaustion. Cracking a smile InuYasha glanced to the couch to see a disappointed Kikyo. Kikyo wasn't always a princess but when it came to their sex life, she wanted it to exciting. Yet with a child present, sometimes that was impossible.

The following morning Kai woke up bright and early, though once again he'd find his dad sleeping on the couch but with Kikyo lying against his chest; he'd assured that his dad woke up along with him. InuYasha of course had not minded since he enjoyed every moment with his son. "Kikyo, do you want to watch cartoons with me?" Kai looked up at Kikyo, who looked back down at him; she smiled at the young half demon child. "Let me get some coffee and then I'll join you." Kikyo responded and Kai sprinted off to turn on his favorite Sunday morning cartoons. InuYasha had been in the kitchen making breakfast for Kai, Kikyo and himself.

The morning had passed by quickly, like every Sunday would. The rest of the day was spent by watching cartoons, playing demon slayer and enjoying quality father, son time. Yet they knew that five o'clock rolls around that Kagome would arrive to pick Kai up and take him home with her. It was odd though because Kagome normally called InuYasha at noon to assure they'd be ready by five. 'It's not like her to forget' he thought to himself as he sprawled out on the floor with Kai and his few scattered toys. "Daaad." Kai breaking InuYasha's attention from his thoughts, they looked at one another with question in their eyes for second or two before InuYasha made a face at Kai, sending him in a fit of giggles. "Dad, you're weird." "Oh, I'm weird?" InuYasha teased as he and his son began to rough house "Well I guess that makes you weirder." InuYasha added tickling Kai's sides with his fists lightly. "Hahaha, Na! Uh!" Kai spoke between his laughter.

InuYasha caught out of the corner of his eye Kikyo disappear onto the balcony with her phone glued to her ear and she seemed irritated; he shrugged it off. She sometimes seemed more into her work than anything else. InuYasha and Kai continued their rough housing which was always a bit more extreme since they were both harnessing demon abilities; Kai being small was still strong and slowly learning. Yet, it wasn't long before there was a light knock on the front door. "I can only assume it's your mom." InuYasha grunted as he got up from the floor, Kai immediately starting picking up his toys.

Opening the door, he didn't expect to his older half-brother Sesshomaru standing before him instead of Kagome. "Yeah, was not expecting you to be here." InuYasha stated as they looked at one another, the two never really seeing eye to eye but were blood either way; no matter how they both detested the fact. "Yes, I'm here for Kai." Sesshomaru entered as InuYasha stepped back, giving him space to enter. "No, Kagome is supposed to be picking him up." InuYasha interjected, Kagome hadn't mentioned anything about Sesshomaru picking Kai up. "Yes well, she had to work a double shift." Sesshomaru standing over InuYasha, he glanced in Kai's direction "She thought it'd be nice for Kai to see Rin since she's returned from her vacation." Sesshomaru finished. "Uncle!" Kai shrieked, Kai adored Sesshomaru which was also one of the few reasons why InuYasha and Sesshomaru found ways to put up with one another.

"Is mommy with you?" Kai asked standing beside InuYasha, while Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, you're coming with me to see Rin until mommy gets off work." Kai gleamed with excitement. "Go get your stuff, buddy." InuYasha smiled, nudging Kai in the direction of the one bedroom. As soon Kai disappeared, InuYasha sighed "I don't understand why I couldn't just keep him till she gets off." InuYasha mentioned, irritated with Kagome and her stupid change of plans. "Again, Rin's returned from vacation." Sesshomaru repeating himself and as he was opening his mouth to speak again, they'd be interrupted by the backdoor open and Kikyo walking through to be greeted with Sesshomaru's gleam. She stopped moving for just a second before gesturing a light wave and disappearing into the kitchen. "Well, it is a good thing I came in place of Kagome." InuYasha glared at his brother.

"Ready! I'm ready." Kai grunted dragging his overnight bag to the front door. Sesshomaru gestured to take it from Kai, allowing the young boy to say goodbye to his dad. They embraced for a moment; Kai wrapped his arms around InuYasha's neck. "You be good, and have fun." InuYasha told Kai, not wanting to let go. "I will dad." Once they released one another, Sesshomaru and InuYasha simply nodded at one another before going separate ways. Kai bounced the entire way to the car. InuYasha had already felt his gut knot together as he missed his son.

'Damn it Kagome, can't you trust me a little more.' He thought plopping onto the couch, letting his head hang back. He sensed Kikyo making her way towards him but not with intentions she normally had, instead she began to message his shoulders. "So," she started while applying pressure onto his shoulder blades "Why did Sesshomaru pick Kai up?" asking curiously. "I guess Kagome had to work a double today," InuYasha said shrugging the rest off. "Oh." was all that escaped from Kikyo's lips as she continued to massage him. "And she didn't let you know?" She added, InuYasha just shook his head. They both fell silent, the house peaceful and serene; InuYasha wasn't completely happy with the new atmosphere. "Well, she shouldn't be so careless." Kikyo threw in, jabbing at Kagome. "You should know these things ahead of time." "Kikyo, don't." InuYasha interjected before she could dig herself into a deeper hole.

Kikyo huffed lightly in defeat.

An hour after Kai left, Kikyo left as well with having work in the morning and just being disappointed with InuYasha acting as though Kagome wasn't carless. InuYasha did not care for the extra conflict. InuYasha spent the rest of his Sunday watching television and sipping on some sake that he's had for some time; savoring the bottle as best he could. He'd lazily watch show after show while channel surfing hoping he'd pass out. That was moment his phone had started to go off with a upbeat ringtone.

Reaching for the phone, he'd catch a glance at who was calling. Though answer before they hung up. "InuYasha, you didn't give Sesshomaru the folder." Kagome stated bluntly on her end, he'd plopped his head into the couch, "You knew I needed it by today." She continued. "Stop nagging okay." He growled, it partially being the sake "You don't have to remind me of everything I've screwed up on." "InuYasha that's not-" she started but he cut her off "Just don't, I'll give you the damn paperwork tomorrow." He huffed "Bye." He ended the call, knowing he was being a complete jack ass but he was just flustered. 'I needed that paperwork…InuYasha why can't you do anything right…' he mocked her in his mind, exaggerating on some areas but could care less.

For a moment InuYasha glanced at the phone, thinking Kagome would text him expressing how hurt she was, how much of dick he was being; yet nothing. Kagome was never one to grovel in an argument. "Stubborn woman." He grumbled, pushing himself off the couch, shutting off the television and going to his room. With work in the morning and a minor hangover awaiting him, he'd just pass out the minute he'd hit the bed.


	4. The Run - Chapter 3

**Here it is my lovelies! I do apologize for such a long wait but you get busy. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The week started off like any other for those who had to return to the grind, including InuYasha. He'd return to working at his brother's contracting firm. It wasn't an ideal job for InuYasha, honestly, the farthest from ideal. He didn't really like having to work under Sesshomaru but he needed a way to pay the bills and he hadn't had much luck in the past with finding a different job.

InuYasha just had to manage.

The building that Sesshomaru had built was no more than five stories, not like the escalated skyscrapers around them but it was big enough for the staff needed and to be able to give clients a warm, homey welcoming. This showed not only was Sesshomaru's company professional but that they gave off a family-oriented feel which gave Sesshomaru most of his family own clients. The exterior of the build was nothing more than traditional brick, while the inside was of neutral coloring.

Yet, one of the perks of being the boss man's kin was he was able to isolate himself within his own office instead of sharing a cubicle amongst the other coworkers. An office that he did not bothering filling with any personal items or decorations, keeping it as it was the day he'd first move into it which was a few months after working for Sesshomaru. Only a picture of Kai could be found on his desk, encased in a golden frame with a block like pattern surrounding the joyful boy within. Aside from the picture, the room was as is. He knew even if he gave it his own touch, it wouldn't make his job any better.

Peering out the window his fourth floor office, InuYasha watched those going about their day. People watching became somewhat of a hobby for him while confined in his office day in and day out. Today was particularly busier out since the weather was up to par for those who had time to run errands or just enjoy the day. He could see the breeze rustle the tree a floor down from his office; it was the moment he caught notice to his door squeaking lightly followed in synch by a familiar sweet voice.

"Mr. InuYasha, sir." A smile was traced in her voice. InuYasha grunted lightly while spinning his office chair around to meet the gaze of his brother's assistant, Rin. As soon as they made eye contact with one another, she'd begin moving away from the door to his office. Rin's movement was swift yet smooth; some were convinced she was a pixie of some sort. She'd always illuminate positivity and joyful vibes. Which was funny since not only was she Sesshomaru's assistant but also his long-time girlfriend. Everyone was unsure why Sesshomaru had yet to propose to the patient Rin but they played the waiting game, just like Rin.

"How are you this morning, sir?" she'd ask once standing across from him on the other side of his desk, holding a folder against her chest, as always.

"Can't complain but you know," he finished off with a shrug, everyone was clear of his feelings on the days working at the office.

"Yes, of course Mr. InuYasha." She'd nod lightly while setting down a small stack of thick paperwork "These are the contracts that he'd like you to review." He knew the routine, as he flickered through some of the papers he would notice Rin's posture relaxed just a bit as did her expression. InuYasha leaned back in his chair, making eye contact once again with her.

"Is something wrong?" he'd asked, grunting slightly.

"No, I just wanted to thank you for allowing Kai to come over the other night. I can't tell you how happy it made me." Rin explained a glow in her voice. "Sesshomaru told me you weren't that thrilled." A silence slowly took over the office between the two, though it was for merely a few seconds it felt like hours.

"As long as Kai enjoyed it, I couldn't be more grateful." He'd be as convincing as could be. The melancholy feeling was there but Rin took what she could believe from him.

"Well you have a good day sir." She'd turn on her heels and leave the office. He'd watch her pass to the right down the hall in order to finish her runs before returning to Sesshomaru. InuYasha looked to the papers she left behind, contracts that needed to be read cover to cover, word for word within the day. He'd put it off until later, which wasn't uncommon for him. InuYasha went back to people watching from his office, allowing him to soak in the slowness of the day.

_InuYasha, its Kagome. Look, I've already tried to talk about it before but because I'm 'nagging' I'm not going to bother with asking about the paperwork. I'll leave it to my lawyer to contact yours and they can communicate with you. I've already seen you fail at one commitment, I won't witness another._

_Hey InuYasha, it's Kaito; I'm not sure if you've already been informed on Kagome's arrangement but I talked with her lawyer and well, she is pretty serious about the communication being through us lawyers. So, I thought I'd check in with you. I suppose when you do have that paperwork ready to be given to Kagome, let me know._

_Hey man, give me a call. Haven't heard from you and well just thought I'd check in. We should go get drinks when you're free, the twins have had me busy all week and Sango thinks I need a break. Call me._

_Its Kaito again, I forgot to mention that there is a meeting next week on Tuesday morning. Ten o'clock. We'll meet with Kagome and discuss the property rights and everything else in between. Any questions, give me a call. Bye._

With attempts to shrug off the many voicemails left for him to hear after he was free from confinement at the office, InuYasha decided to go on a run. It had been awhile since he just went on a run. As he jogged from his home, he'd get a couple miles before hitting the nearby park. Trails winded around trees, with smalls hills and a couple of slops; the lining of streets surrounded the what seemed to be man-made park yet InuYasha didn't care about the technicality of it, if he could run through it, he would.

Even with his excessive breathing, he couldn't ignore the vast amount of messages left for him. Taking it upon himself to go out on an early evening run, hoping to take his mind off things. It seemed as though lately, every little thing had him stressed out. It wasn't how he wanted to live, he knew he had responsibilities but if he could avoid anything stressful; he avoid it at all costs. With every irritating thought that crossed his mind, InuYasha's pace picked up. His teeth gritting together as he exhaled through his nose, strands of silver hair became astray from the rest of his hair that was pulled back. There were only a few who occupied the park as he jogged past, dodging anyone who crossed his path of concentration. He'd see a mother and young child running after one another, their mute laughter filled the park, while he'd see a couple walking opposite of him; hand in hand, with love in their eyes.

InuYasha had no idea why he was so easily irritable lately, well more than usual at least since he's always seemed to have woken on the wrong side of the bed. He could recall when he and Kagome were first dating that she had been the one to suggest ways to control his anger; running being one of those suggestions.

_"C'mon InuYasha, give it a try." Kagome clasped her hands together, staring at him "It's this or extreme yoga; your choice."_

Grunting lightly, followed by a huff breath he'd pursue on with his run. Memories like that flashed in and out throughout his run until he finally came to a halting stop.

It was the mixture of pink and orange hues that caught him off guard, InuYasha hadn't realized he made it through the park and near the Oceanside. Standing near the highway that lead the outskirts of town and into the mountains, he'd start to walk along the metal railing. Peering out at the ocean view, watching the sunset slowly set. It was calming and stunning; InuYasha broke away from the enchantment that the sunset seemed to have bestowed upon him. Turning away, he huffed.

"I really should do this more often…" he muttered to himself, knowing he did feel a lot more relaxed.

"_I told you, running can help relax that temper of yours." _InuYasha turned back around and pulled his headphones out; feeling a bit startled after hearing Kagome's voice. It was like she was a ghost or something, after realizing it was just his head toying with him; he leaned against the metal guarder. The sound of ocean waves crashing below and the sound of a car zooming by behind him sent his hair in a fit of movement. His amber eyes seemed to be searching for an answer in the sunset itself but it was no use. He finally decided to check his phone and see what other annoyances awaited him. To his surprise the only person who tried calling or texting was Miroku. '_Moron'_ he thought to himself as he dialed him back.

"Hey, you called?" InuYasha grunted while turning away from the ocean view

"_Yeah, want to go for a drink?" The smile could be heard in his voice_

"You're buying." InuYasha stated, Miroku's laughter fired through the phone

"_Whatever it takes to get you into bed, baby." _Miroku teased InuYasha, only to creep him out.

"God damn weirdo," InuYasha cracked a light grin "I'll see you in a bit." InuYasha popped his headphones back in his ears, jogging off back in the direction of his apartment. Someone still finding Kagome's phantom voice coaching him the entire way back.

**Do let me know what you guys think! I love all feedback and suggestions!**


End file.
